Remote Direct Memory Access (RDMA) is a method allowing a computer system to directly read or modify the memory of another computer system. While in traditional socket-based networks, applications request network resources from the operating system (OS) through an API which handles the data transmission on their behalf, RDMA only employs the OS to establish an input/output channel, and then allows applications to directly exchange messages without further OS intervention. Thus, RDMA provides low latency through protocol stack bypass and copy avoidance, reduces processor utilization and memory bandwidth bottleneck, and optimizes bandwidth utilization.